


warm up

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Post-War, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: New Year's resolutions aren't for the weak.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Warmth of the Sun [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/115171
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	warm up

The weight on the bed shifted. Ginny groaned, anticipating what future horrors were ahead. “Oh, fuck you.”

Her girlfriend’s throaty laughter reached her ears. Halley placed a hand on Ginny’s lower back. “We made a resolution, Weasley.”

“Daily morning runs are a joke.”

“You make sure to tell your captain that.” Halley pulled the bedding back, laughing more as Ginny swore again. “I’ll make it fun for you.”

Ginny opened an eye. “Fun?”

“We’ll make it a competition.” The promise in her voice caused Ginny to open both her eyes. Halley’s mouth curled into a sly smile. “Ready to lose?”


End file.
